orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairchild Home for Children Part III
Official Summary The weight of the impending ritual begins to prey on the minds of children and caretakers alike as the night without grows somehow darker. Echoes of past suffering sound through the halls like the memory of funereal bells. And Kiera begins to awaken to her true nature, but makes herself a target in the process. Detailed Recap With Grace and Samantha in the bathroom, Kiera finishes freeing the metal bar to use as an improvised weapon. A red-haired girl appears in an strangely calm scene. The girl warns Kiera that it isn't safe for her because she has a gift and someone wants to use her. The girl says her name is Jocelyn Fairchild. Kiera recognizes the name as the long-dead wife of the founder of the home, Ignatius Fairchild. She died young in the 1940s. Kiera asks if she can save the others, and Jocelyn says no, but Kiera can and must escape. She opens the window to the fire escape, and offers to guide Kiera to a nearby school. Kiera feels like the house is waking up, and is malign. But she feels she can't leave Grace and Samantha. In the restroom, Samantha is having cramps. Grace reassures her that it isn't necessarily dangerous and she shouldn't be afraid. She tries to guide Samantha out of the restroom, but Samantha stops at the mirror. She seems to be seeing a strange reflection of a red-haired girl rather than herself. Grace assumes she's just stressed or attention-seeking. Kiera sees Jocelyn out in the snow, doubled over and bleeding. Kiera opens the window and yells down to her, and begins trying to climb out the window to help her. Grace tries to stop her, but Kiera gets out onto the fire escape. Grace tries to talk her back in. Kiera tries to show her Jocelyn. Grace sees the girl lying in bloody snow for just a second. The window slams shut. Grace almost forgets what she saw, but holds onto the image because of her curiosity about the history of the home. She thinks she recognizes the girl as Jocelyn Fairchild, and recalls ghost stories about her, and that something bad happened here in 1947 where a boy died and a girl miscarried. She feels angry that Jocelyn has chosen to communicate with Kiera rather than her, and wants to investigate. She gives Samantha some Tylenol PM and leaves the girl alone. Outside, Kiera feels alone in the cold darkness. Mike sees her and calls for her to come inside. He helps her inside, and she passes out. Grace hears Dr. Crane say on the radio that he has found Darren and is bringing him back to the boys' wing. She goes out onto the fire escape, and slips on the steps, falling sharply to the ground and hurting her knee. She tries to call out for Kiera, but doesn't see her. Kiera wakes up in Mike's basement workshop. Mike looks sad and tired. She suddenly feels sharp pain in her head, and can see Mike's thoughts and memories. In this room in the past, Jocelyn lies on the table screaming and bleeding, as 7-year-old Mike is trying to perform an abortion on her. Men in suits wearing bull masks burst into the room and take Jocelyn out, and there's a bestial smell in the air. Quotes * "I understand your desire for hope, but this is not a place for hope. You'll soon see." - Jocelyn Fairchild Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * ROZKOL - The Ocean Froze * Three Chain Links - Monolith * ErikMMusic - Bedtime Stories * Xenojam - Go Mad and Burn * Nikol S. and Symphonic Band - The Shadows of Horror * Aaron Hayes - I Am Not Alone Am I. * Rupert Lally - Elevator Shaft * AI Jolson - The Anniversary Song * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 71: Fairchild Home for Children Part III Category:Episode